muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppet Babies (comic book)
Harvey Reprints Did Harvey reprint the entire run of the series or just a portion? --Cantus Rock 08:56, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :It's difficult to find precise estimates, but definitely just a portion. The most thorough counts list four issues (and a "Big Issue" special), with the first being a summer premiere in June 1992, the second issue in September 1993, third in December, and the fourth in March. With that schedule, and given the fact that Harvey Classics ceased entirely in 1994 (one of their last projects was a 3-D comic book version of The Flintstones, and one of the few *new* comics of theirs to surface in this time), that's probably all there was (I have issues 2 and 4 myself), and most certainly they couldn't have reprinted all 26 issues in so short a time, even if a discovery of a long-lost issue 5 (which I doubt exists) occurs. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 12:37, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::Sometimes with companies in such circumstances they do a mass release, especially with most of the work already done due to it being a straight reprint with simple cover changing. But yeah, I checked my comics value guide (usually a good index for such things), and even that only had a listing for the first issue of the Harvey series. So that makes sense, 4 issues. I'll go check my boxes and see what I have from both (and Fraggle Rock come to think of it..maybe some other stuff too). My comics have been locked away since I forced myself to stop collecting, but of course all the Muppet-related stuff has always been something I've wanted a complete set of. --Cantus Rock 13:32, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, Harvey never was into mass releases, at any point in their history, and especially not near the end. The only reason they were able to do the reprints in the first place, I suspect, is because of Jacobsen, who had edited the Star Comics line. They also started a whole slew of reprint series (mostly Hanna Barbera) which never went beyond one or two issues. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:42, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::::HA! Harvey Classics - Muppet Babies Issue 5, May 1994! Ironically the only issue I have in the Harvey series. Features stories "Muppet Babies Go to Camp" and "The Magic Book." A most excellent finding in the old comic archieve. --Cantus Rock 13:59, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Aha! At May 1994, then, it was likely the last one. It disproves the mass release theory, though, but it's nice to have a more accurate numbering. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:01, 5 September 2006 (UTC) According to the bylines, the Harvey series is listed as Volume 2 rather than a seperate series (which makes sense being reprints, even under the new company). Think a seperate list under the current issues list should be added accordingly (esp. since Harvey didn't print in the same order as Star's run)? --Cantus Rock 14:08, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :I don't know, I could go either way on that. It would be helpful if it was clearer which issues were being reprinted (right now, only the Fozzie Lost in Time one is obvious), or whether the two-story issues mixed and matched. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:11, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::Aha, and according to Grand Comics Database, there were six Harvey reprints. I'm not sure if that's counting the special (which I've seen mention of, but don't believe I've actually seen). -- 14:18, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :::lol I was just going to ask if you know anything about the special. Yeah, now that's interesting too. Everywhere ya look it seems to be different, seemingly semi-accurate information about the series. So frustrating. --Cantus Rock 14:29, 5 September 2006 (UTC)